Rise of the Guardians 2
by Patricia the Leprechaun of God
Summary: Patricia's an only child, who lives in Ireland. When her family moves to Burgess to help her aunt, she wants nothing more than to help care for her younger cousins, Jamie and Sophie Bennett, but when tragedy strikes, she becomes half human, half leprechaun. Now no one can see her. Besides, who believes in leprechauns anymore? Jack Frost had a better chance than she could ever have.
1. Chapter 1: Believe

**OKAY! So let me just say that I'm new here, so please be nice and no hateful comments. This is only my second story. Of course, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or DreamWorks Animations (if I did this would be a movie). I only own the plot and the character Patricia Johnson (later Patricia the half-blooded leprechaun). SO yes, with that being said, enjoy! :-)**

Patricia smiled as she ran through Burgess with her cousin Jamie and his friends. _I'm finally here... in Burgess, with the rest of my family... _She thought happily as her hands touched the white powdery surface. "You like it, Pat?" Asked Jamie with a grin. He was giving her a "tour" of the neighborhood, and already introduced her to all of his friends. "It's _amazing_!" She responded, her gray eyes sparkling.

"We should probably be getting back, though. Mom said she wanted us to come home for lunch..." He said, looking back to the direction of their house. "It's that late already?" She asked him. They had started their tour at ten, and now it was already a quarter after noon. "Time flies by so quickly here," She said as they bid Monty, Caleb, Claude, Pippa, and Cupcake farewell. They both ran to Jamie's house, where they were greeted at the front door by Mrs. Bennett. "Hello, Mrs. Bennett," Patricia said politely. "Hello, Patricia," The young woman offered a kind smile as she opened the door. Sophie was hopping around the kitchen, pretending to be the Easter Bunny. _She's been so obsessed with the Easter Bunny lately... hmm, perhaps because Easter is coming up? _She thought to herself. "I have some sandwiches for you both on the table," Mrs. Bennett said as she set the two sandwiches she made on plates. "Are you excited for your birthday, Patricia?" She asked with a smile as she put the bread and the meat away. "Oh, yes! I was thinking of a vanilla cake perhaps, with mint green frosting. It should have shamrocks decorated on it, and I've always wanted to try the American chocolate coins that are sold in the stores," She said with a grin, trying to sound as humble and polite as she could manage over her excitement. It was early March, and her birthday was March 17th, three days before spring.

This was her favorite time of year, between late February and early March, where she could just watch the seasons change from the fun of Winter to the hope of Spring. "I think we might be able to arrange that," Mrs. Bennett said with a smile as she heard Patricia's birthday requests. "Oh, would it be possible? I mean, I wouldn't wish for you to spend more than you could afford... but if we can make a homemade birthday cake... it would be wonderful... as long as it's to your convenience, of course..." She said with a shy smile. She was used to being rejected by her own parents, who, no matter how much money they made, never seemed to make enough, which led them to be tired and groggy. She was an only child, and whether in Ireland or in Burgess, there was no one her age. Of course, she didn't _mind_ her only friends being Jamie and Sophie, but they were a bit too young to understand the problems of trying to bring the family together, or protecting the children themselves and trying to keep them safe while their mom worked. It was a complicated job, but somehow she managed to pull through.

Of course, Patricia was well aware of the fact that the Bennett family, like her own, was indeed a family of low income. Not that it mattered; it just wasn't as convenient as swiping a plastic card and taking home their groceries. _I'm glad I can be here to spend time with the children, though... the important thing is now we're all together, home at last... I wonder what life will be like here... _She thought to herself as she took a bite of turkey and lettuce.

Soon they finished, and of course the first thing Jamie did was drag Patricia out the door to show her more things. "Hey, Jack!" He said as he stopped abruptly to wave in the air. Patricia felt a gust of wind, as if an invisible presence was there, particularly the one named "Jack" that Jamie was apparently talking to. "Hey, Jack, this is my cousin Patricia," He said, reaching Patricia's hand. "Pat, this is Jack Frost. He's the Guardian of Fun," Jamie explained. "Umm... hello..." She said, blushing slightly. _Maybe it Jamie's imaginary friend... I never had one, but when I was younger I swear I saw the tooth fairy... _She thought to herself, feeling awkward as she she waved, putting her hands on her elbows. Jamie's smile faded as he looked at Patricia. "What's wrong, Pat? Don't you see him?"

He looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. "Er, well... no, I can't," She admitted, blushing harder.

Jamie's face fell. _"You can't?" _He repeated in disbelief. "No..." She said, her embarrassment obvious by her soft rosy cheeks. _"Jack, please don't go!"_ Jamie exclaimed, as another gust of wind came.

"Pat, how come you made him leave?" He asked her. "Well, I didn't mean to make him leave; in fact, I didn't know he was going to leave. I can't see him," She said, blushing as she once again admitted that she couldn't see him. Which bothered her, for some reason. _Honestly, why does it even matter if I see him or not? He isn't REAL, is he? Wouldn't I be able to see him? Are there really things that exist that only children see? Or do you have to believe in them to see them? I don't know... does it really matter whether I see him or not? _She thought, annoyed at the fact that this bothered her.

"He said he left because he just wanted to drop by and say hi to me, and it looked like I was busy," He explained. "Well, I'm sorry, but can't you tell him to come back?" She asked, frowning. "He already left and I don't know where he's going," He said. "I really am sorry, Jamie..." Her voice trailed off, then she stopped, for it seemed like there was nothing else left to be said. "It's okay, Pat," He said, a small but disappointed smile on his face. "If you don't mind, who_ is_ Jack, anyway?" She asked, as she sat down on the grass, careful to sit in a place that was at least decently dry.

"Well, he's the Guardian of Fun; he's always around when it's Winter, so he can bring us snow days," He said, smiling as he began to vividly describe the fun things that he did that winter. "Last year, Pitch Black almost took over the entire world, because all of the kids stopped believing in the Guardians. Except for me. I was the only believer left, and Jack helped me to believe in the Easter Bunny again when I started to think that maybe he wasn't real. All of the Guardians are amazing.

"Sandy is the oldest, and he has cool golden whips he uses to fight Pitch's nightmares. He has amazing skill and he's really brave. He's the Guardian of Dreams, and he gives us all good dreams. He has Dream Sand he uses to put people to sleep, and the things he does with his dream sand are _amazing_!

Bunny has these really cool boomerangs he uses, and he's_ really _tall! He's the Guardian of Hope, and he brings hope in Easter, and he brings us eggs on the Easter Egg Hunts. He's great at fighting, and he's got a really cool warren that's like a maze! He works on his eggs down there all year, for Easter.

Santa has two really cool swords, and he likes cookies and candy canes. He's really big, and his workshop is full of really cool toys his Yetis make! He's the Guardian of Wonder, and he puts the magic and joy he has from his heart into his toys. He's also got little Elves that test out his toys, too.

Tooth is half hummingbird. She's has _a lot _of energy! She has a bunch of little mini Tooth fairies that get the teeth for her and leave gifts in return. She's crazy about flossing, and she's the only girl Guardian. She's the Guardian of Memories, and when someone needs help remembering something important, she helps them to remember by the teeth. She's really fun, and she gets crazy over one little tooth.

Jack is my favorite. He's amazing and fun and gives us the _best _snow days! He likes to relax and doesn't have as much work as the other Guardians do, so he has more time to spend with me.

I like him because he likes to play with children. He says I'm the first kid to believe in him, and he makes me feel special. He's the Guardian of Fun, and always has time for kids,"

Jamie vividly explained all the Guardians' personalities, and Patricia drank it all in wide sparkling eyes and nods of her head, a smile on her face. _Where did Jamie learn all of this from? Obviously the stories he tells are so descriptive and vivid that he couldn't have made this up all by himself. Even though he's so young and has such an innocent, pure heart, I think he's really starting to grow in wisdom, from all the things he's telling me. He's saying how not to be afraid, because we're constantly protected. It's amazing. I wish I could be a little more like him... _She thought longingly as she listened to his words, feeling a sense of strength and love and beauty overwhelming her.

When he finally finished she said truthfully, "The Guardians sound amazing. All of this sounds amazing, Jamie. I just wish I could experience it too and be like that, protecting you and caring for you and all the other children of the world as good as they do," She said, sighing as she thought about it.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "You know Pat, I wouldn't be surprised if _you_ became a Guardian too," Patricia looked at him, surprised that he could think she was that amazing.

"Really, Jamie? Do you think I could be?" She said demurely. "Well, I think it could happen. You just have to believe, Pat," He said with a genuine smile. _Believe. _She repeated his words in her head, hoping she could accomplish such a hard task. "I'll try," She said.

"What would you do if you were one?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Well, for a start, I would change the lives of the people who are suffering. I would protect them, and defend them against the darkness of the world, and show them the light, bringing them happiness and joy through their lives and the lives of other people. I would change them for the better, and I would make sure everyone received justice and mercy. I would be a humble Guardian, and I would never think of myself better than anyone else, but I wouldn't hold back if someone was really hurting another person. They would be the unluckiest people on the Earth, and I would make sure of it. I would pray to be led in the right direction, and I would carefully watch people and their actions to try and find if their hearts are in purity and goodness, in light and love, or if their hearts were full of darkness and nightmares, and I would try to help them based on what was best for them.

That would be my job and goal as a Guardian, if I was one," She explained passionately, pouring out the desires of her heart to this young child. He smiled widely. "_See_? I know you would be a good Guardian, Pat," He said confidently to his older cousin. She smiled, her eyes sparkling like diamonds and her cheeks flushed from the effort she put into her thoughts and words. "Thanks, Jamie," She said softly to him. Then they looked up at the sky.

The sun was going down and the moon was rising up. "Well, I think it's getting late; I should probably get going home, and you should start getting ready for bed," She said with a smile, tousling his brown hair. He smiled. Okay, Pat; see you tomorrow!" He called as he stepped into the house, waving from the window. She waved as well as she crossed the street to her house, thinking as she laid down in bed, _Would I ever make a good Guardian? _

_Will I ever have the chance to meet Jack Frost? _

**ALRIGHT! So Chapter One is finished! Please Rate and Review! Thanks! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Surprises

**UPDATE: OH MY GOODNESS, I AM SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SEVEN MONTHS! **

**Please forgive me, guys. I'm an stupid, ridiculous, unsuccessful, pathetic, lazy idiot, as you can tell. First, I had writer's block for the longest time. Second, my computer decided to stop WORKING so I had to get a new one and all the data and chapter ideas from my old computer were LOST! UGH!**

**Then came family troubles, and after that... well, as you can see, I've run out of good excuses as to why I haven't updated in so long.**

**I HAVE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS SOMEHOW! YOU'VE BEEN SO FAITHFUL TO ME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY FOR TEMPORARILY ABANDONING YOU, FANFICTION! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I DON'T DESERVE YOU!**

***Ahem* With that being said, please fully indulge in this brand new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, nor do I own DreamWorks. I only own the plot of this story and the character Patricia Johnson (formerly, later known as Patricia the Guardian of Luck). **

**Without further ado, CHAPTER TWO! **

**Hey, that rhymed! Okay, I'll stop rambling and let you read the chapter... * sighs ***

_Today is March 17__th__, my birthday._

Slowly, her eyes fluttered opened as she felt a curl of her wavy short brown hair, one shade lighter than Jamie's, fall in front of her face. As she sat up in her bed, other loose waves and curls cascaded against her face, and she brushed her thick hair out of her face with her hands. Her hair was very thick, very loose, and very wavy, her curls ending at the parting of her lips.

Although she had just woken up, her eyelashes were still long and curled upward, her cheeks were still rosy, and her face still looked fresh, as if she had been awake for a while. She rubbed her eyes as she finally stood up, making her bed with a new excitement that only came around once a year, on her birthday.

She finished quickly, as she remembered she was still in her pajamas.

She was wearing a mint green gown, with four dark green buttons and a lacy, dark green hemming (which matched the four dark green buttons on her gown) on both the bottom of the gown (which went a few inches below her knees) and the top of the gown.

Walking to it, she effortlessly pulled the doors to open her mint green closet.

There was intricate, swirling gold detailing on the two handles to her closet; one swirling gold handle was on each side of each of the two doors. There was also two swirling gold "feet" which supported the entire closet. _Aye, this closet sure is a beauty to behold… I remember when I was only four years old and we bought this for me, back when we were living in Ireland… aye, I remember those days well… _She thought with a sad, small smile, feeling a bit homesick.

_Ah, well… we have a better life here waiting for us in America, and it's my birthday, after all! There's no time to feel homesick, when there's so much to be done! _She sighed happily, hardly suppressing her excitement for the day, returning her thoughts to her closet, which stood in front of her.

The main color covering the entire closet was a light, fresh mint green, while there were four dark green shamrocks, one in each four corners of the closet door, connecting to each other by green vines of the same color as the shamrocks.

In the very center, in between the doors of the closet and the swirling golden handles, was a large, dark green (the color matching the four shamrocks and the vines connecting them) four leaf clover.

As she pondered what she would wear, she gasped.

_Aye, I don't quite remember this in my closet, but it's beautiful… _She thought in her head, tilting her head to the left as she continued to wonder where in all of Burgess she had gotten the beautiful, magical looking outfit from.

_Am I dreaming? Could this be true? Where did this come from? It looks like it was made… for me… _She thought to herself, now fully awake due to the pleasant, yet unexpected birthday surprise.

She blinked at the sight before her, positively stunned.

For in her small closet stood a beautiful outfit, the jacket shamrock green with four golden four leaf clover buttons starting from the collar to the end. There were two pockets, one pocket on the left breast of the jacket and one pocket on the right breast, each with one golden four leaf clover button to open the pockets.

In between the jacket and the skirt was a dark green belt, with a large, gold four leaf clover on the left side of the belt.

The skirt was the same matching shamrock green color, with dark green four leaf clover print everywhere on the skirt. It was frilly and had three layers, fewer four leaf clovers on the first layer of the skirt, gradually multiplying as the festive, frilly layers went on.

The outfit was on a gold hanger, covered with a plastic covering usually used for dresses, with a yellow paper sticky note on the wire of the hanger, in shimmering emerald green pen lettering.

As Patricia took the outfit down from where it was hanging, she carefully placed the unique outfit on her bed. She took the note off of the hanger, and it read:

_Dear Patricia,_

_We wanted to surprise you with a special birthday outfit for the party we made for you. It's a homemade outfit, and Jamie and Sophie helped me to put it together. It's complete with a tank top, a jacket, a belt, a skirt, and the boots. We hope you like it!_

_Love,_

_Mrs. Bennett_

She blinked in surprise at the unexpected gift. She hadn't noticed the boots before, so Patricia eagerly grabbed them from her closet in amazement, wondering how they managed to sneak it into her closet.

_OH! I bet Mrs. Bennett snuck it in there a week ago when Jamie was showing me around Burgess! That's why my mum asked me what my sizes were! Of course! _Patricia thought as she tried on the boots.

The boots were once again a matching shamrock green, with the inside covered in lighter mint green fur (the kind of light mint green that matched her closet).

On the outside the boots had green bands crisscrossing across the "tongue" (similar to the tongue in a regular shoe, only longer), with soft, rounded (not pointed) tips pointing slightly upwards. _These_ _boots_ _almost_ _feel_ _like_ _slippers on the inside_… Patricia thought as she tried them on. _Aye, these boots are wonderful,_ She thought in delight.

As she sat on the bed and took them off, she decided it was time to get herself dressed.

She unbuttoned the jacket, which revealed a light, mint green (matching her closet and the fur of her shoes) tank top, with a dark green four leaf clover in the center (exactly like the color of the vines and shamrocks on her closet).

She had gotten dressed, then looked in the mirror for what she didn't know would be the last time she would look in the mirror ever again.

_Not bad… _She thought to herself with a playful smirk, combing her silky brown hair and heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up a bit before breakfast.

As she headed into the kitchen, she remembered the words on the note:

_We wanted to surprise you with a special birthday outfit for the party we made you._

Quickly making cereal for herself, Patricia decided afterwards she would go to the Bennett's house (her parents were already working so she knew they wouldn't be there, unless they took the day off without telling her) and help with whatever she could.

As she thought about her surprise dress, she also thought about the birthday cake she requested for her birthday, and the American chocolate coins she wanted to try.

_Had they made the cake too? _She couldn't help but wonder, but she stopped herself.

_Aye, I had better not get greedy… I've already got a new birthday outfit, so it's better if I stay grateful for what I have… besides, Mrs. Bennett is a single mother who works hard, and I'm sure the material for this beautiful outfit already would have cost what they say a "pretty penny!" I can't believe I've hardly stayed for a week or so and already I've let myself become spoiled!_

_In fact, that's why we CAME here. For better jobs. More money, and to see and help our family here, because with two children and working I'm sure Mrs. Bennett would appreciate me babysitting! Perhaps that's how I might pay her back… _Patricia thought to herself as she washed her dishes and put them in the dish rack (they didn't have a dish washer), cleaning up after herself and heading out the door to the Bennett's, wondering what her fourteenth birthday would have in store for her.

As she arrived, she saw Jamie outside. He called to her.

"Hey, Pat!" He said joyfully as he saw her in her new birthday outfit. "Happy birthday! Do you like your dress?" He asked. Patricia smiled as she replied, "Aye, I love it! How did yer mum make something as fancy as this?"

He smiled. "First she got the stuff to make it a few weeks ago when she found out you were moving to Burgess, and then she sewed and she did all of that and got the print from some fabric she found, and that's how she made your dress!" He said with a cheerful smile.

Sophie then came hopping down the stairs, shouting, "The Easter Bunny! Yay!"

Patricia smiled as Jamie said, "We just saw the Easter Bunny today!" Once again, Patricia felt the light feeling in her body as she thought of the Guardians and what they did for all the children of the world.

_Are they really real? I want to believe they're real, but I don't know why it's so hard for me to… _Patricia said. She sighed. "Jamie, please help me. I want to believe so badly that the Guardians are real, but I just…" She sighed once again, fully prepared to give up as doubts crowded her thoughts.

"Don't give up, Pat…" Jamie said, noticing the downcast look on Patricia's face.

"I'll try not to," She said as she put on a brave face, struggling against the overwhelming doubts, trying to focus on believing. _I need to believe. Need to try, at least. The Guardians NEED encouragement, not doubt or fear. They need someone to believe in them, and I want to help them to protect the children of the world, even if it's as small as helping to believe in them. I can't give up… _She thought, determined to overcome the fear and doubt that crept through her.

Instead, she tried to focus on other thoughts, such as what was planned for her special day. "Well, what are we going to do today, Jamie? Anything planned for a certain someone?" She asked him, already figuring he wouldn't divulge any unnecessary information about her birthday party. Jamie smiled again. "You'll have to wait and see!" He said in excitement. "So, does your mum need any help?" She asked him. As if on cue, Jamie's mother, Mrs. Bennett came out.

She smiled as she saw her niece, gathering her into a warm embrace. "Happy birthday, Patricia!" She said as she smiled brightly. "Thank you, Mrs. Bennett," She said, embracing back. "I love the outfit you made! Is there any help you need?" She asked politely. Mrs. Bennett smiled as she said, "It's your birthday, Patricia! You should have fun! It's not every day your niece turns fourteen! Don't worry, Patricia; everything will be fine!"

"Alright, then. Thank you very much, Mrs. Bennett!" She said with a smile as she headed over to Jamie and Sophie. "Actually Patricia…" Mrs. Bennett called again. "What did you need help with, Mrs. Bennett?" Patricia asked in concern. "Would you mind grabbing your fiddle from your house and playing something for us later?" She asked. At first Patricia gave her a puzzled glance, to where Mrs. Bennett replied, "You'll find out later,"

"Of course, Mrs. Bennett!" Patricia said when she accepted the fact that she would have to wait later to find out what Mrs. Bennett meant.

As she headed to her house, she felt a strange, ghostly presence beside her.

She whirled around, her sharp dark brown eyebrows raised. "Who's there?" She asked in her thick Irish immigrant accent. She looked to her left, to her right, behind her, everywhere.

There wasn't a single soul in sight. Well, in sight at least.

As wise, practical, witty, and level-headed as she was, Patricia was very superstitious.

She could feel it. Her senses were sharp, and inside of her she felt a presence by her. It was in there.

Jack Frost, however, smirked. He loved the way she paused, and was impressed by her sensing of spirits. This winter spirit, however, was particularly bored this day, for North had warned him as the days grow closer to spring to limit as much of his winter powers as he could handle.

Jamie had earlier informed him of his cousin's birthday party.

"The one that didn't believe in me?" He asked, having a feeling that it would be her again, slightly offended at her disbelief, mainly because he had felt something special about her, and was disappointed.

Jamie nodded his head. _She doesn't believe in me? Well, looks like she could use a little more fun in her life… _He thought with a smirk, as he thought of all the pranks he could pull on her.

Already, it was as if he thought of her as his own sister, Jack asked, "So, does she like snow? How come you've never told me about her before?"

Jamie, if he were to be honest, never actually thought about her much before she came to America. His mother had told him about Patricia, but they almost never went to visit Ireland, for the transportation and money was unavailable to them. It was usually only once a year they went to see them, sometimes more, but that was generally the only time the two families interacted.

"Well, I never thought about it. She just came from Ireland, and before a few weeks ago she's lived forever there. I think she likes snow! She said even though March is the season of spring, she was born three days before spring came, so she says she's actually born in Winter, like you, Jack!"

"She seems nice," Jack politely commented. _She could learn to have a bit more fun, though… _He finished in his head, although he refrained from saying so in front of Jamie.

"Yeah, she's a lot of fun!" Jamie agreed.

Their conversation was earlier that day when Jamie first told him of the surprise they planned for Patricia's fourteenth birthday.

"Well, tell her I said happy birthday," Was Jack's reply when the conversation ended.

Now Jamie didn't even have to wish Patricia "Happy Birthday." She was already in front of Jack, and yet didn't even quite realize it. At least, she didn't realize it was him who was there.

Figuring it would be a while before she figured out who it was (underestimating her as less smart than she was), Jack decided to have a little "fun" with her, and test her on her beliefs on whether or not the Guardians were real. Of course, Jack meant to guide her so she might believe in their (particularly his) existence, and if he wants to try to do so, he might as well have fun doing it, being the literal "Guardian" of fun.

So, with a playful grin, he blew on his hands, beginning to form a snowball, as he coated it with slick ice.

Then, with little to no effort, he threw a snowball at her face with as much force as he could.

A smile slowly began to form on her face as the snow from the snowball tickled her small nose.

The tall, slender girl turned around and exclaimed with a soft, magical laugh, "Alright, Jamie… I know you're here somewhere!"

However, her eyes met to only the white of the snow on the ground, and the bright, light blue sky before her, filled with soft, white clouds.

Slowly, her smile faded away as she realized there was no one there but herself. Or, at least what she used to believe was only herself.

"W-Who was… that?" She said softly to the nothingness before her. _Maybe the Guardians are real after all…_

Jack Frost himself laughed and flew to where Patricia was standing.

"_Jack Frost_," He whispered softly in her ear.

At Jack Frost's startling response, Patricia jumped as she hit a tree branch, which caused snow to fall, covering her brown hair as she slid on ice and fell, crashing into another tree, which landed her into a snow bank.

Her light colored legs almost blended in with the snow as she was covered from head to toe with the cold, soft, white stuff.

Now that she finally believed in him, she could not only see him, but hear his irritating laughter as he watched her entire reaction.

"You should have seen… your face!" He said, gasping for air in between his sentence from his constant laughter.

Her full, rosy coral colored lips formed a frown at his apparent amusement when he surprised her, as she formed a snowball and attempted to throw it at him, still sitting in the snow bank, shivering as her bare (obviously not entirely bare, but the skirt only went to her calf) legs were surrounded in cold snow.

_I knew I should have worn leggings or tights underneath this skirt… _She thought to herself in annoyance at his practical joke, frustrated when the snowball she threw almost hit him, but he flew away too fast for it to hit him, and she knew he was teasing him, which only made her more irritated with him.

"Whoops… you missed," He stated the obvious as he gave her a playful smirk.

"That's only because you can fly. It isn't a fair snowball fight if you can fly and I can't," She told him as she attempted to stand up, supporting herself on a branch of the tree, only to slip on the ice again and knock more snow on herself.

Although he chuckled softly to himself (much to Patricia's annoyance and embarrassment), he lent her a hand as he helped her up. "Here… I'm sorry," He apologized to her, for he could see she was shy and slightly embarrassed.

Blushing softly, Patricia gratefully took his hand, not daring to look up at him, for she was embarrassed by her fall and the scare he gave her. "Thank you, Jack Frost… and sorry I didn't believe in you before," She said. "I just… can't believe you're _real_," She said softly in wonder and amazement, finally looking up at Jack, her soft, light gray eyes sparkling in awe of the sight of the winter spirit.

He gave her a smile, his light, icy blue eyes meeting her mysterious, sharp gray eyes. He helped her back unto the way to her house with a soft chuckle. "No problem… but you owe me a snowball fight later," He replied with a wink. She smiled softly, tucking a lock of her wavy brown hair behind her ear shyly.

"I'm looking forward to beating you, Jack Frost," She said, copying his playful smirk.

He noticed she had dimples (which gave her a childish look), and smiled at the thought that she somewhat resembled Jamie, in hair, in eyes (although hers were gray while Jamie's were brown), and in the structure of their faces, although hers was heart shaped, sharp, and boney in all except the cheeks (which were quite full), and to both his surprise and delight, her nose and smile very closely resembled Jack's, which was odd considering they probably weren't related.

_Are we? _Jack thought, but quickly discarded the thought.

Getting back to their conversation, Jack Frost replied, "You wish,"

She then smiled once again, and Jack realized not only did she resemble Jamie quite a lot, but she actually resembled him.

Aside from the fact her face was heart shaped and she had very full cheeks and lips (not to mention dimples), and of course she was a girl so she had… well, specific features that girls have, Jack Frost noticed she had the same boney, slender structure he had, the sharp edges he had, the same texture of hair he had (although her hair was a lighter shade than what color he had before he was Jack Frost, it was very close), and of course, his playful smirk, which was evident on her face right now.

"Believe me, Jack Frost; as long as you promise not to fly, I'm sure this match will be easy," She said, grinning as she repeated his wink. He laughed softly. Remembering what she had to do, Patricia's smile faded as she realized she had to part from the fun, playful, carefree, adventurous, daring winter spirit.

"I'm sorry… I forgot! I have to get ready for my birthday party… maybe I'll see you sometime later, like at the party?" She asked him, twirling a lock of her soft, silky, wavy light brown hair around her finger shyly, as she gave him a hopeful smile, her dark brown eyebrows the exact same color as Jamie's eyebrows, although sharper and fuller, with sharp edges.

She bit the bottom of her coral, peach like colored lips in hope Jack Frost would respond with a yes.

To her delight, he smiled and said in a humorous voice which made her smile, "Well, of course, Princess Patricia! It'd be an honor to attend your birthday party!"

She smiled, laughing softly. Jack Frost smiled as he heard Patricia's laugh. It was filled with happiness, joy, and with a slight edge, yet it still sounded as soft and light as music.

"Alright then, Jack. I'll see you later!" She said in excitement, energetic at the thought that she had seen the winter spirit in person, and now knew he was real. She waved to him, her sparkling light gray eyes once again meeting his icy light blue ones. They could feel something.

A bonding. A friendship. Not romantic, but more as though they were siblings. Still, it was more than that. What was it that made Patricia seem so special?

Jack Frost thought for a moment. She was pretty, her eyes sparkling with mischief, the same as his did. He then noticed her eyes were much like his as well, with a mix of Jamie in her.

Her nose resembled Jack's quite a bit, although the only thing was it was very slightly smaller and pointed more slightly upward than his.

Her hands were different, too; softer and slightly smaller, but that was slightly due to the fact that she was a girl.

Her smile, though. It had to be Jack's. It had to be his. He knew it was, but how?

Meanwhile, he flew off, and although the feeling of a special connection to Patricia was still there and present in his mind, he pushed it aside, flying to assist Jamie with Patricia's party.


End file.
